When navigation is conducted in a manner where the individual is unable or does not want to read a display, providing directions by sound is an alternative solution. For example, the use of voice directions is common in automobile global positioning systems (gps) where there are marked lanes and streets. However, it would also be useful to have a navigation aid that does not require viewing a map or screen in areas where there are no street signs or lanes such as on a body of water or in a forest.
Furthermore, it would be advantageous for visually impaired individuals in sports activities such as sailboat racing to have a navigation aid that does not require sight. Currently visionally impaired individuals require a sighted individual to assist them with navigation in sailboating. Therefore, a navigation system that can be used by a sight impaired individual to provide navigation assistance to reach a destination without relying on someone else would provide greater independence for the user.
In view of the foregoing it can be seen that there is a need for a new navigation device to provide directional assistance without the need for visually observing landmarks or a display screen or reliance on others.